Ziegler-Natta catalysts have been used in the production of over tens of millions of tons of polyolefin per year. Recent research has focused on the catalytic activity, polymer morphology, particle size distribution, hydrogen responsibility, and copolymerization performance of Ziegler-Natta catalyst systems. In particular, for slurry phase polymerization of ethylene, high catalyst activity and the control of the morphology of the resultant polyethylene are quite important.
However, one of the disadvantages associated with the use of Ziegler-Natta catalysts is that the yield of polyethylene per unit amount of the catalyst is relatively low. Therefore, a need exists for polyethylene production using a new catalyst system with a higher polymerization yield per unit amount of catalyst and improved polyethylene properties.